One small step
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: Jimmy develops an unlikely friendship with a girl who's helping him reach a goal, he never thought he'd be able to attain...but will it ruin the relationship he has with Ashley? Will contain season 7 spoilers.
1. Conflicts of interest

**Major spoiler alert….this storyline was developed directly from promotional footage seen on the-N.**

My note….I've been wanting to do this type of storyline for a really long time, but didn't know how approach it and how to write it accurately and honestly. So, with a prompt from the newest promo clips from the-N and the amazing help and encouragement from Heather(havocmangawip), a new fic was born. I hope you enjoy this one, it's pretty special to me.

ONE SMALL STEP…..

CHAPTER 1: CONFLICTS OF INTEREST

Jimmy wheeled into the therapy room of the rehabilitation center for his weekly Saturday morning session. His therapist Lana greeted him with a warm, genuine smile. "No Ashley today?", she asked curiously when she noticed he was uncustomarily alone.

Jimmy returned the smile as he pulled up to her. "She's got her music stuff on Saturday's now", he answered, his grin got wider and he shook his head, as he remembered how he and Ashley argued about her intent on not taking this internship in order to continue attending his Saturday morning sessions with him. She had even called this morning to say that if Jimmy wanted her to, she would skip work to go with him.

"It's not like there's anything for her to do here anyway", Jimmy chuckled as he transferred up onto the table Lana was patting.

Lana helped Jimmy lay down, then stood back to look at him critically. "Ashley does plenty around here", she defended lightly, lifting Jimmy's right leg and stretching it. "That girl knows just about everything there is to know".

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it's gotta be so boring for her to hang around here for four hours on a Saturday, just to watch me do the same boring routine, week after week", he gripped, sighing heavily at the end.

"I've never heard her complain", Lana argued playfully, gently laying the one leg down and reaching for the other.

"That's just Ash for ya….she would never complain", he replied knowingly. There were times when Jimmy felt like his disability, in some ways, was holding Ashley back from doing everything she wanted to do.

Lana laid the other leg down and paused, leaning up against the table to look at Jimmy. "I don't think so Jimmy…", she smirked, moving down to the end of the table to work with Jimmy's feet. "…Ashley seems like the type of girl who has no problem speaking her mind". Jimmy smiled bashfully at Lana's astute observation. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen a girlfriend so dedicated to her boyfriends care", she pointed out as she continued to rotate Jimmy's ankle. "To be totally honest….", she leaned forward and whispered, as if divulging top secret information. "….there aren't very many spouses that are even remotely as devoted as Ashley is".

Jimmy's blush intensified at this revelation, but a small pang of guilt still lingered deep inside of him. "Yeah, she made me promise to tell her about _everything _that happened today", he stated, dismissing Lana's last statement and effectively changing the subject. "Like it'll be any different".

Lana chuckled as she patted Jimmy's knee on the way over to help him sit up. "Oh, you never know...", she hinted, offering her arm for him to grasp. Jimmy ruffled his brow suspiciously as he slid from the table to his chair. Lana then walked over to the file she had laid opened, to jot something down, motioning for Jimmy to get down on the floor mats as she passed him. "I might have a surprise for you later", she added cryptically, a sly grin forming across her lips as she glanced, over her shoulder, at Jimmy.

----------------------

Jimmy laid on the floor mat, exhausted and panting...yet energized and feeling accomplished. His t-shirt was covered in sweat, as was the rest of his upper body. He looked up at the petite lady hovering over him, sporting a satisfied smirk on her face. Lana was quite deceiving, tiny and soft spoken as a person…..strong and tough as a physiotherapist.

Lana kneeled down next to Jimmy, just as he was twisting to go from being propped up on his elbows, to sitting with his hands supporting him from behind. "You need a hand?", she asked sincerely, and in no way questioning his capability. Jimmy shook his head and reached out for his chair, pulling it as close as possible and setting the breaks.

Lana watched as her client expertly hauled himself up and back into his chair in one solid move. _Oh yeah, he's ready_...she thought to herself with a smile as she stood up and walked over to the small desk she had in the corner of the room, beckoning Jimmy to follow her. She sat down in her task chair and walked it over, Fred Flinstone style, to where Jimmy had stopped, next to her desk.

"So what's my surprise?", Jimmy grinned eagerly, feeling as though he deserved something special for his efforts...his mind wander to the thoughts of extra time in the whirlpool, and he sighed contently.

"I'll get to that in a minute", Lana replied, as a mother would calm her anxious child. "Before you go to work with Boris...I just want to go over your two year eval", she explained, re-opening the manilla folder and placing it in her lap. "Your progress just this past year has increased ten-fold". Jimmy knew they would mainly be discussing his upper body strength...the athrophy in his legs had plateaued some time ago, and now they were working on maintaining what muscle mass he had left.

"Boris and I have been discussing the benefits of the strength-training regimin the two of you have been working on...", Lana trailed off when she looked up to see the large, burly Russian trainer walk into the room. "Speak of the devil", she murmured and smiled for him to come over. "I'm glad you could join us", she called out as he was walking over.

Boris gave them both polite smiles. "Hey Jim...Lana", he greeted huskily with a sharp accent that made the name Jim sound something like _Zheem_. Boris took stance next to Jimmy and laid a strong hand on his shoulder, he gave Lana a conspiritory grin and she nodded slighly before continuing. Jimmy was becoming increasingly suspicious of the two.

Lana cleared her throat. "Well, as I was saying...Boris and I are very happy with how far you've come along and we both agree that you're probably strong enough for us to start getting you upright", she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Jimmy looked at her incredulously and her expression turned serious. "You know, up on your feet again...standing therapy", she clairified, not nearly as confidently as her previous statement.

With that, Jimmy burst into laughter. "C'mon Lana...how long have I been your patient?", the question rolled out inbetween chuckles. Lana looked so stunned, that Jimmy thought she might actually be serious. "You know, me...Jimmy Brooks...T-9...complete injury...", he trailed off as he slipped the folder from her hands and looked...it was definitely his.

"Yeah, who's upper body is so strong now, he could probably bench press Boris here", she joked lightly, motioning to the bulky man to Jimmy's left.

"You are serious?", Jimmy asked quietly, obviously conflicted.

"Absolutely", she affirmed encouragingly. "You're ready Jimmy".

"How?", he whispered, unconsciously picking at his fingernails.

"Well, we first need to get you measured and fitted for full leg braces, while we continue to work on strengthening the upper body as well as focusing harder on those tricky abs that don't work so well anymore...those are what will help keep you stabilized and as always, we'll keep your lower body as healthy and flexible as possible", Lana proceeded cautiously after noticing the trepidition in Jimmy's eyes.

"Then we move onto thee bars, where we get you up to stand", Boris announced proudly. "And from there we work on shifting body to swing legs like walking...then we go to crutches", he added choppily, his broken English getting the point across, but apparently not to Jimmy, he didn't seem to be comprehending any of it.

"What? No...I can't", Jimmy disputed, shaking his head . "Lana, I can't walk. I won't walk...ever", he turned back to her, stating this fact almost pleadingly. "I can't stand up...hell, I can't even sit up without support", Jimmy spat and angrily grabbed for the rims of his chair.

"Jimmy if you're worried about falling, there will be all kinds of devises to assist you, as well as both me and Boris", Lana assured him. "Were not just gonna hand you a pair of crutches and say ' here, have at it'", she tried to lighten the mood with a small joke.

Jimmy shook his head in protest, "No, it's not that...".

"Jimmy this is a commonly used and much needed form of phisiotherapy", Lana interrupted insistently. "It's very important for bone...".

"I said no..", he yelled and jerked his chair toward the door.

---------------

Anya Chekofsky was standing at the front desk of the Lakeview Rehabilitation Center, waiting for her permit papers to be signed so she could start work there, when the door to physiotherapy room number three flew open and a young man in a wheelchair, pushed forcrfully down the hall.

She immediately recognized him from her new highschool, she was one of the 'intruders' from rival school Lakehurst that were implanted into Degrassi Community School after the fire left them institutionless...and he was the only kid in a wheelchair.

He was so focused on pushing down the hall, that he didn't hear...or chose to ignore, the woman calling out his name as she was running to catch up to this..."Jimmy". That's right, he was Jimmy Brooks, the star basketball player that got shot in the back, right in the very halls of the school she was now attending. The same Jimmy Brooks that was in her third period advanced art class. The same Jimmy Brooks that...

"Jimmy stop...please", Lana, a physiotherapist, probably the best at the center, that Anya knew very well, called out pleadingly to the boy. He spun around to face Lana, but didn't look up at her. "What's going on Jimmy?", she asked firmly, but compassionately.

"I'm not interested...okay?", he snapped, making contact with smoldering eyes.

"I don't remember my request being optional", she replied sternly, hands on hips.

"So what your saying is, you're gonna force me to do this...even if I don't want to?", he asked incredulously.

Lana softened. "What I don't understand is why you _wouldn't _want to", she prodded gently.

"Because I can't...you know that", Jimmy yelled, the hidden pain almost evident in his voice. He took in a deep breath and shook his head before pivoting his chair back around. "I just can't", he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Jimmy, where are you going?", Lana questioned authoritatively, to his retreating back.

"I need to get home", he grumbled and pushed a little harder.

"What about your session with Boris?", she called out desperately, tentatively taking a step forward.

"Tell him to forget it", Jimmy spat, waving a dismissive hand behind his back. "Just forget all of it". And he was out the door.

Lana turned in defeat, sending a small apologetic smile Anya's way for the display she'd just witnessed in the hall, and retreated back to the therapy room. Anya glanced back at the now closed doors at the front of the building...she was curious about this Jimmy Brooks, something about him intrigued her and she was determined to find out everything she could about him.

--------------------

So there's the first chapter, a short intro, nothing too substantial...except for Jimmy's strange reaction and the introduction of Anya. I really don't know anything about the character of Anya, except for the obvious. So I took the liberty of giving her a story too...and I couldn't help myself, since my brain is on Nutcracker overload, I gave her a last name that is supposed to be pronounced the same way as said composer's (incorrectly spelled, of course...I just thought it would be funny...but maybe it's only funny to me(?). As for Jimmy's therapist, I know I've used that name to indentify her in a few fics now, that's because on imdb(from the ep 604, CHW), they have her listed as Svetlana, but she doesn't exactly look like a Svetlana to me, so I shortened it.

Anyway, I have a lot planned for this story and there will be some questionable relationship issues, including some rocky times for our beloved JimAsh. So, stay tuned to find out what happens.

As I mentioned above, Heather(havocmangawip) has been an unbelievable help to me on this project(and many, many others), so I'd like to dedicate this story to her. Thanks Heather!

Degrassi is not mine, though Boris is...but I'd much rather have Jimmy.


	2. An unexpected ally

My note…The purpose of this fic, is to write an accurate and realistic explaination for the promos we were shown. It was never my intention, nor do I think it ever would be, to magically make Jimmy stand up walk after over two years confined to a wheelchair, with no signs of recovery or return of function. I'm not denying that miracles do happen, but it just doesn't seem possible after what the writers have given us. I hope no one was offended by that...I'm kinda figuring that's why the first chapter didn't get a very good response...oh wait, there was that AMAZING review from Kelley(lilfiftyfour)...and one amazing review it worth the weight of one hundred so-so reviews...right?.

ONE SMALL STEP...

CHAPTER 2: AN UNEXPECTED ALLY

Anya sat in her art class, as she did for the past three days, and studied the boy that sat at a private desk in the corner. She was hoping she'd find the courage to approach him and start up a conversation, but the time was never right. Then she thought that maybe he'd remember her from the rehab center, but figured, why would he notice _her_ when he's going out with the most beautiful girl at the school.

The period was almost over and the boy began packing his things up. The teacher looked up from her desk, giving him a slight nod of permission to leave the room and he did. Another missed opportunity.

Anya looked back over to the now empty desk and smiled. A slingle blue notebook was lying on side, propped up on the leg of the desk. It must have slipped off the top when the boy bumped the table with his wheel as he backed out from underneath the desk. She waited for the bell to ring before jumping up from her seat to retrieve the spiral bound book.

Anya walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room for the boy in the wheelchair, so she could give him his book back. He wasn't there, but she did spot the girlfriend sitting with the student council president and vice president as well as an out of place looking boy in camouflage._ God, I really need to learn some names_, she mused.

"Ani...over here", a voice called out Anya immediately recognised as her best friend Jane. She walked over to the table and sat down next to the girl. "I was waving for like, ever", she teased, offering Anya one of her Twinkies. "I can't believe you didn't see me".

Anya blushed slightly as she took out her lunch bag. "Yeah, sorry...I must've blanked for a minute", she scanned the room one more. "This place is so crazy crowded at lunch time".

Anya and Jane talked and laughed as they ate their lunches. As she took the last bite of her sandwhich, the girlfriend walked passed Anya's table, giving her a friendly smile as she went by. Anya briefly considered stopping the girl and giving her the boyfriends book, but didn't...she needed to talk to him...alone.

After fifth period math and sixth period gym, Anya was definitely ready for seventh period study hall, and back to the caf, she went. She found a nice empty, quiet table in the back, near the vending machines and took a seat. Opening her bag to get her science book out, so she could study for the quiz she was about to take next period, Anya also pulled out the stray notebook. She didn't want to be nosy, but her curiousity got the best of her.

The front cover was maked with pen doodles and scribblings. Some of the drawings she recognized as the boys, others were more femanine and flirty...one thing was for sure though, the girlfriends name was definitely Ashley and the two 'hearted' each other...very much. Anya was just about to open the book when she heard the sound of a pair of sneakers and a set of wheels enter the room from behind her.

The tall man in the seakers, Anya knew as her math teacher and Degrassi's number one coach, Mr. Armstrong and of course she recognized the boy in the wheelchair. "Yeah, anything to get out of seventh period chem", she heard him say to the older man, and they both laughed.

Anya turned her attention back to her science book and soon fell into a focused study pattern. She almost didn't notice that the snekers had left, but the wheels were still there. Anya repacked her bag, all except for the blue notebook she clutched to her chest as she slowly walked it over to it's rightful owner. "You're Jimmy Brooks, right?", she asked quietly to the figure that was intently perusing over a stapled stack of papers.

"Ah yeah, I am", Jimmy replied skeptically to the stranger in front of him. "Do I know you?", he asked politely.

"Um yeah, I mean no...um, not really", she stammered slightly and bit her lip nervously. "I'm Anya, I'm in your art class, you left this there", her stammer turned into a ramble as she extended the book out to Jimmy.

"Thanks", he smiled genuinely and took his chemistry spiral. "I'm glad I didn't need this today, I missed class because of a coaches meeting...would've been up a creek without it though".

Anya smiled back and nodded, but didn't leave. "Was there anything else?", Jimmy questioned quizzically.

"Um no, not really...", she turned to leave, but paused. "You go to the Ryan Recovery Center for physio, right?".

Jimmy was a little surprised by the question. "Yeah...how did you know?", he asked skeptically.

"Oh, I work there", she answered quickly. Jimmy studied her, trying to place the face with the center. "I just started...", Anya started to clarify. "...and I thought I recongnized...".

"Yeah, it was probably me", Jimmy chuckled, glancing down at his chair. "Where do you work?".

"Audiology, with the hearing impared kids", she stated, proudly, without being boastful. "I sign".

"That's cool", Jimmy replied genuinely and offered Anya the seat across from him. She took it hesitantly and waited for him to speak again. It didn't take long. "I'm sorry, what was your name again?".

"Anya, Anya Chekofsky", she answered with a smile.

"Chekofsky?", Jimmy snickered, and Anya's smile faded. "You're Boris' daughter...you're Ani", he stated, more than questioned.

Anya nodded nervously.

"So, did your dad send you to find me and yell at me for him?", he quipped, getting right down to business.

"No, not really", she stated cautiously. "But after I realized I went to school with you now...he may have asked...if I pass you in the hall or something...if I would ask you...if you plan on going to your session on Saturday?", she asked, running off the last sentence.

Jimmy chewed heavily on his lower lip, he didn't like being put on the spot like that and he didn't feel like having to revisit the events of last week, that led to him blowing off his session with Boris. "Are you angry?", she asked, cautiously gauging his reaction.

"Only with myself", Jimmy shrugged indifferently and sighed.

Anya nodded in acknowledgement, but still looked worried. "So, you're not mad at _me_?", she whispered softly.

Jimmy smiled at her. "No, but you should probably be mad at me for not recognizing you sooner", he stated apologetically. "We've been in school together over a week now...we even have the same art class...".

"How could you have recognized me?", Anya giggled. "My dad still has my grade five school photo on his desk".

"The one with the pigtails and bows?", Jimmy teased, noting how different Anya looked with her long braids...and no braces.

"Ugh...yeah", she cringed and wrinkled her face in disgust.

Jimmy laughed at Anya's reaction, and she joined in too. He watched her for a split second...she was a sweet girl, a lot like her dad. Anya started to blush under Jimmy's scrutinity, but luckily the bell ringing, broke apart the awkwardness. She gave Jimmy a small smile as stood up and grabbed her bag, before heading to the door.

"Hey Anya", Jimmy called out and she turned to face him. "Thanks for returning my notebook". She nodded in acceptance and turned again to leave, but his voice halted her once again. "And tell your dad I'll see him Saturday".

With that, Anya's grin widened, and she practically skipped from the room..._mission accomplished_.

--------------------

Jimmy pulled up to Lana's desk, a peace offering, sitting on his lap. Her eyes only left the chart she was writing on, momentarily, to eye the bag suspiciously...Tim Horton's. "You're early", she declared, as she continued on with her task.

"You were expecting me?", Jimmy asked hesitantly.

"It's Saturday...why wouldn't I?", Lana simply asked back, eyes still plastered on her work .

"Well since I ignored all the voice mails you left on my cell all week...", Jimmy trailed off and started poking at the cardboard beverage tray on his lap. Lana bit back a chuckle as she continued to avoid any eye contact. "I thought we could talk before my session", he offered vaguely, a few seconds later.

"Is that custard filled?", Lana inquired about the contents in the bag that accompanied the beverage tray.

Jimmy lips worked their way up into a genuine grin. "Of course", he replied naturally, placing the bag on the desk next to her elbow. "I wanted to apologize for last week", he started sheepishly. Lana finally looked up at Jimmy with gentle, understanding eyes. "What you were saying...it all just kinda took me by surprise...".

"So did your reaction", Lana cut in, scooting her seat back and crossing one leg over the other to get more comfortable. Jimmy looked down, ashamed. "I've had clients get nervous before Jimmy, but no one's ever flat out refused", she added delicately. "I though you of all people, would wanna get up, and out of that chair".

"I thought I would too", he admitted softly, nervously picking at his finger nails.

Lana looked at him critically for a moment, before the weight of his words sunk in and it all began to make perfect sense. "Getting up isn't the problem is it?", she asked rhetorically, and knew by the look on Jimmy's face, she was right. "It's the getting back down".

Jimmy smirked slightly and let out a huge sigh. "I'm just now starting to be_ okay_ with this", he motioned to his chair and hesitantly continued. "...starting to accept the fact that I'll always be sitting...".

Lana leaned forward, "Jimmy, it's not all that different from being upright on the tilt table...".

"But it is...", he interrupted firmly. Lana waited patiently as he paused to get his thoughts in check...as well as his emotions. He nodded over to the forementioned table "On that thing, I'm just velcroed on and tipped up...I just a part of therapy". Jimmy then gestured in the direction of the parallel bars. "Over there...I'll actually be standing..._on these_...something that was never supposed to happen...", he paused as he ran his hands down his thighs. "...but then when it's all over...you'll have to take the braces off...and they still won't work".

Lana patted the now still hands that rested on his knees. "Jimmy, I wasn't trying to give you false hope, or imply that this was a quick fix or a miracle cure", she assured him. "This too is another form of therapy...just a more advanced one. And while it won't change the status of your injury, it will help increase bone density, flexibility and circulation...three very important things that need to be maintained".

Lana could see Jimmy was mulling this information over in his head, so she decided to give him one more option. "If you'd like to talk to someone about what you're feeling, before we go ahead with this...Jerry's door is always open", she offered, giving Jimmy the opportunity to talk to the staff psychologist. He frowned disheartedly. "Or maybe Ashley could...".

"No", Jimmy cut in so quickly, it made Lana look up in surprise. "I don't want Ash or my parents to know about this", he added adamantly. "...not yet". Lana smiled satisfactorily to herself, when Jimmy added, "So where do we start".

----------------

Yes, another short chapter...but they will get longer as the story continues. I wanted the first part of the chapter to be a little vague, because Anya doesn't know that much about Jimmy and Jimmy doesn't know her at all...yet they have that connection that's revealed in the little plot twist I added...hope you liked it. I love plot twists...almost as much as cliffhangers.

I'm really interested in seeing where the writers are going to take this storyline. I haven't heard anything yet, but speculation(and some really off the wall suggestions). I just hope they keep the storyline 'real'...Jimmy's too great of a character to be messed with.

To my dear Kelley, one shout out was not enough...so thank you again. And Heather, for putting up with my incessant e-mails and questions...you are a total life saver, thanks.

Degrassi and Tim Horton's are not mine...but after being on the website for TH, if I ever get the nerve to drive the 8 hours and 56 minutes it would take to get to Toronto...I am so there.


	3. Keeping secrets

My note…wow guys, thank you for the warm response. I was worried about this story, more than most, probably because it's the most Jimmy focused story I've ever done….and I really want to get it right. Your kind words of encouragement and support have given me so much happiness, thanks.

Now, let's get a little JimAsh fluff goin'…

ONE SMALL STEP

CHAPTER 3: KEEPING SECRETS

It was a typical Sunday afternoon, Jimmy sat on the couch in Ashley's family room, though this particular day, he was barely able to keep his eyes open as he waited for her to get some drinks from the kitchen. Jimmy had made sure Ashley was completely out of the room before even attempting to transfer from his chair to the couch, which actually turned out to be a good thing, because as soon as he pushed down on his hands, his arms began to shake with effort, and he landed sideways onto the cushion with an ungraceful 'plop'.

His upper body was unbelievably sore, and his head still felt a little funny from the way his blood pressure fluctuated yesterday, after Lana increased his time spent on the tilt table. "I made some popcorn...I thought we could sneak a movie in before dinner", Ashley chirped as she reentered the room with a tray full of goodies. Jimmy nodded and smiled graciously as Ashley placed the tray on the coffee table in front of them.

"Sounds good", he forced out, blinking his eyelids rapidly and fighting the urge to yawn. He hadn't slept well for the past week, at first because of all of the internal conflict he was going through and now because of the physical demands he was putting on himself.

Ashley slid down onto her knees and opened the drawer in the bottom of the coffee table, that housed the dvd selection."What're you in the mood for...drama, comedy, action/adventure...", she paused to look up at him. Jimmy's expression softened immediately and his grin widened...he almost looked as though he were in a trance. "What?", Ashley asked, blushing under his intense scrutiny.

Jimmy reddened a bit too, at being caught starring. "Sorry...it's just...I love the way you look when you're looking up at me", he answered bashfully, shaking his head in emabarrassment. Ashley bounced up onto her knees and rested her elbows on Jimmy's thighs, she tilted her chin in his direction as her blue eyes locked with his brown ones. A strong finger ran up the side of her cheek and across the long lashes of her eyes, "You're so beautiful Ash".

Ashley's heart skipped a beat and she rose enough to slide right into Jimmy lap, cuddling up against his chest. This was the position Jimmy was most used to...being eye to eye with Ashley. She was the one person who always made the effort to get down to his level any time she could, even if it meant planting herself on his lap in the middle of a grocery store aisle...but then again, Ashley was famous for finding any excuse possible to climb into her boyfriends lap.

Jimmy moved to wrap his arms around Ashley but gasped and flinched when he raised his shoulder too high. "You okay?", she asked concernedly as she unzipped his hooded sweatshirt the rest of the way down and ran her hands over the snug t-shirt that outlined his developing arm and chest muscles. She smiled approvingly. "Is Boris being too hard on you?", Ashley asked playfully and began to knead the tightness away. "Because if he is, I'll come down there next Saturday and...".

"No", Jimmy cut in, a little to quickly and Ashley stopped what she was doing, to give him a questioning look. "Um no, Boris's been great. It's me actually...just wanna build my arms up a little more...increase my energy level...", he answered carefully, feeling pretty comfortable with the fact that at least most of what he said was the truth. He tried to change the subject with a little bit of bragging, "I did twenty chin ups yesterday".

Ashley's touch softened into a gentle caress and she grinned proudly at him. "Well just remember to save some of that energy...if you work too hard in physio, that won't leave any for me", she stated seductively, slipping her fingers up and under his t-shirt.

Jimmy gasped when Ashley's cool fingers crawled over his middle abdomen and across his chest, a renewed burst of energy coursing through him. "Oh don't worry Ash...I have plenty left for you", he smirked, running his hand through her hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

----------------

"Where's Jimmy?", Jeff asked Ashley, as she walked into the kitchen about an hour or so later.

"Crashin' on the couch", she chuckled in response and snatched a cooked carrot from the pot the roast was sitting in, on the stove.

"All that kissing must have worn him out", Kate teased her daughter playfully. Ashley blushed at her mothers bluntness, but put on her best innocent expression as she walked passed her.

"Yeah, one minute he's sucking your face, the next minute he's snoring in it", Toby taunted from the table, earning him a much deserved clap on the back of the head from Ashley.

"It wasn't like that...he yawned first, we laid down...and then he fell asleep", she explained defensively, but saying it that way, really didn't make it sound any better and she cringed slightly.

"He's been awfully tired lately...I hope he's not coming down with something", Kate offered, in a motherly way. Ashley knew that her parents cared about Jimmy as much as they did their own...heck, her and Jeff joked all the time that he was one of their own.

Ashley thought it over and shrugged, while Jimmy didn't seem to be getting sick, he was definitely more tired than usual and just a little more preoccupied with something. "I don't think so Mom", she dismissed her concern. "He's just been putting a little extra time in at physio on Saturdays, while I'm at the studio".

"Yeah, come to think of it...we haven't seen Jimmy on Saturdays at all since you started your music _thing_ again", Toby stated disappointedly and Ashley immediately felt guilty.

"Well, it's not like he's gonna come over here just to hang out with _you_", she teased back playfully.

Toby glared at his step-sister, "Hey, Jimmy's my fr...".

"Jimmy's what?", a strong, but still slightly groggy voice called out, just before Jimmy made his apperance into the kitchen.

Kate and Jeff didn't even attempt to hide their amused smiles, and neither did Ashley...she loved how adorable sleepy Jimmy looked. "Sorry, if we were too loud...did we wake you?", she asked sweetly, cupping her hand over Jimmy's cheek and rubbing it gently with her thumb.

Jimmy grinned like a cheshire cat and grabbed Ashley by the other hand, spinning her around and onto his lap. "Just got a little cold", he stated suggestively, in a husky voice. Then sniffing a little, Jimmy looked up at Kate and worked the magic of his grin on her. "And a little hungry too", he added sheepishly.

With a smirk, Kate got down to business setting the food on the table as everyone found their seats. "So Jimmy, we haven't seen you in a few days...", Jeff paused to pass the mashed potatoes to Toby, then looked over in Jimmy's direction. "...anything new with you?", he asked genuinely.

Jimmy swallowed hard and forced a smile as he tried to think of an answer...these people were like his family and he didn't want to lie to them, but he couldn't tell them...not yet.

Maybe keeping this secret was going to be a little harder then he'd expected.

------------------

Jimmy was already in class, as he usually was, when Anya walked into the art room, Monday morning. She was about to go up and talk to him, when Jane came up from behind her and yelled "boo".

The noise got Jimmy's attention and he threw a small smile their way, before Jane pulled Anya over to the back of the room, where their seats were. "Did I scare ya?", Jane teased, playfully tugging on one of Anya's braids.

"No", she answered sarcastically, brushing Jane's hand away.

"Then why'd you jump three feet into the air when I said boo", Jane chuckled in reply.

"Because you surprised me...there's a difference", Anya argued, peeved at herself for not being more prepared. She should've been...Jane's been doing that same thing to her, everyday, since their first day of third grade.

Jane rolled her eyes and grinned broadly. "Hmm, looks like my little Ani has an admirer", she exclaimed dramatically.

Anya bit her lip and let her eyes slowly drift up, and over in Jimmy's direction, but he was hunched over his desk, lining up his drawing pencils. So, Anya twisted her head to the side, just in time to catch sight of the fuzzy red-head on the other side of the glass wall, that Jane was referring to. "His name's Derek, he's in grade eleven", Jane elaborated. "...and he's totally checking you out".

"No he's not...", Anya shook her head disbelievingly. "He's probably checking you out", she added, countering the possibility.

Jane shrugged indifferently as she watched the boy and the dark-skinned kid he was with, walk away. "Doesn't matter though, I've got my eyes on camo dude ", she smirked hungrily, but Anya just stared at her, lost. "His name is Spinner...Gavin actually, but everyone calls him Spinner. He's the one that's always hanging around with Jimmy over there", she rambled, nodding in Jimmy's direction and Anya was able to put the two together.

"How do you know all of this stuff?", Anya asked incredulously.

Jane chuckled. "I actually talk to people", she teased and slung her arm loosly around Anya's shoulders. "Unlike my timid and meek little Ani".

"Miss Chekofsky, Miss Barnes?", the teacher implored from the front of the class, as he was ready to begin. Jane smirked and straightened studiously as Anya cowered slightly and blushed. She tried to push aside her embarrassment, but the redness only intensified when she caught a glimpse of Jimmy Brooks, smiling at her from over his shoulder.

-------------------

"Got busted, eh?", a deep voice called out from somewhere to her left. Anya turned to see Jimmy sitting right outside of the art room, waiting for her after class.

"Yeah...it was all Jane's fault though", she answered playfully, placing the blame on her outgoing and very talkative best friend. Anya returned the friendly grin Jimmy was giving her. "I thought you'd be on your way to your next class by now", she stated questionably, as Jimmy pivoted to head in the same direction as her.

"I'm headin' out...got a bus to catch", he explained, motioning toward the school entrance.

"Physio", she figured, knowing her father's associate worked during the week, in her clients homes. "Lana comes to your house, right?".

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, everyday from eleven thirty to tweleve thirty. We tried to work it out so I'm only missing fourth period and lunch and I'm back by fifth", he explained. "At first, my parents wanted to schedule my sessions after school, so I wouldn't have to miss class...but it's not good for me to go that long of a stretch, without therapy", Jimmy added, falling into such a comfortable rhythm with this girl, he'd just recently befriended. "And she said now would be a good time to add a few more sessions in during the week, late afternoons maybe early evenings".

Jimmy caught the perplexed look on Anya's face and brought his chair to a stop, in front of her. "That's the reason I waited for you...", he continued. "...I wanted to thank you for helping me last week". Anya's expression went from perplexed to downright confused. "That talk we had...", he prompted, but to no avail. "...I've decided to, um...try what Lana was suggesting", he whispered cryptically, not exactly sure about who could be around him at any given time.

"Wow Jimmy, that's really great", Anya exclaimed, as excitedly as she could in the crowded hallway.

Now it was Jimmy's turn to be perplexed, he was sure she would've already known. "Your dad didn't tell you?", he asked incredulously.

Anya shook her head. "No, my dad doesn't discuss his clients at home... he can't...something about privacy laws...", she shrugged, not fully understanding the legailty of it all.

"How did you know then...about the...?", Jimmy prodded with an open ended question.

"Oh yeah, that", Anya stammered nervously. "Well, I was sorta out in the hall when you and Lana came out...and I accidently overheard your conversation...so that's how I knew you guys were discussing the walking therapy...".

"Shhhh", Jimmy cut her off, causing Anya to look at him quizzically. He bit down on his lip nervously and looked around the now thinning hall. "Nobody knows about it yet, not even my parents...and I kinda want to keep it that way", he stated, secretively. Anya could see the conflict and hesitance still evident in Jimmy's eyes.

Jimmy sighed heavily and looked up at her, "So between you and me...".

Anya smiled and nodded sincerely, "My lips are sealed".

------------------

Another short chapter with little action, but that will change with the next one. I want to build up this part of the story, so the rest flows properly. There will be a lot of drama and angst to come, especially in the JimAsh department. I wasn't sure of Jane's last name, but for some reason Barnes got stuck in my head, so that's what she got.

And to all of the wonderful reviewers...Kelley(lilfiftyfour), Raina-Bess, Sunshyne08 and last, but definitely not least, Heather(havocmangawip)...you guys are so amazing and I really appreciate all the wonderful comments and support. Thanks!

Degrassi is not mine.


	4. Stand and deliver

My note…I'm so excited about this chapter because it's ALL Jimmy and it takes him through the entire process of becoming upright again. I hope you enjoy it.

ONE SMALL STEP

CHAPTER 4: STAND AND DELIVER

The call from Lana came on a Wednesday, while Jimmy was in Ashley's car and the pair were on their way to Ellie and Marco's for dinner. He made up an excuse to get out of his session that Saturday and was thinking of one for the following week, when Lana called him out on it during one of their mid-day sessions, "Jimmy, we've _got_ to do this".

So, without the ability to postpone the inevitable any longer, Jimmy pushed through the doors of therapy room three and over to Lana's desk. "Glad you could make it", she greeted, with just a hint of satisfactory sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice did I...", Jimmy paused and looked up at Lana pointedly. "...since you threatened to call my parents if I didn't show up today", he finished, sounding more nervous than the pissed off, he was going for.

"I wouldn't have _said_ anything", Lana defended sincerely, and Jimmy knew that. As soon as Jimmy turned eighteen, he took over all legal and medical aspects of his care, with the stipulation that his parents be involved on a need-to-know basis. This was his life, his body and all of the decisions that needed to be made, were to be his...Lana respected that. Although, Jimmy did tend to be a little more lenient when Ashley was involved...save for_ this_ situation.

"I know", he whispered, looking down and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Lana's heart clenched a bit for Jimmy. She knew this new form of therapy was going to be difficult enough on him, both mentally and physically, but to do it without any form of outside support system, might turn out to be overwhelming for him...especially since Ashley was by far, his biggest supporter. "Jimmy, I really wish you'd reconsider letting someone in on this...", she suggested...again. "...you really shouldn't have to do this alone".

"I didn't think I _was _doing this alone", Jimmy challenged back, almost sarcastically. "You said that you and Boris were gonna be right there with me". Lana knew he had her beat on that one. She also knew how stubborn Jimmy Brooks could be on certain matters, and if he didn't want anyone knowing about the therapy, he must have a good reason.

A small smirk played upon Jimmy's lips when he realized he had rendered his therapist speechless. "So, where do we start?", he asked firmly, trying hard to mask his nervousness.

Lana stood up and led Jimmy to the therapy table where they usually started out their sessions with some stretching. She helped him up onto the table, then left him sitting there while she went to retrieve the special order from the storage closet. She soon returned with a meticulously wrapped pair of leg braces under her arm.

"I've already checked for any cracks, sharp edges or other design flaws and couldn't find any...that's good", Lana explained as she unpackaged the braces from their wrappings. "But, we still need to try them on to be sure they fit and work properly...and make any adjustments that need to be made".

"They're big", Jimmy muttered dejectedly, looking the foreign objects, up and down.

Lana flashed a quick smile. "Well you have long legs", she replied simply and pulled out her measuring tools.

"No, I mean...they just look so..._big_", Jimmy's tone changed slightly and Lana looked up from her measuring to see him tentatively reach out to touch the smooth contour of the thigh support.

"Actually there pretty slim", she replied and paused to pick one up, fairly easily. "...especially for the amount of support you require". Lana laid the appropriate brace next to Jimmy's outstretched left leg and eye-balled the fit. "You should see some of the early models...heavy metal, bulky straps...these are really streamlined, strong and efficient...and made to fit nicely under your pants...", she trailed off for a second and starred down at Jimmy's legs. "You did wear track shorts under those, didn't you?".

Jimmy looked down at the sweatpants in question and nodded, "Ah...yeah".

Lana let out a small sigh of relief. "And you have a good pair of athletic shoes...", she commented as she began to remove them from Jimmy's feet.

"Over a year old and never been used", Jimmy mused, looking down at the stark white shoes he'd worn for the majority of that year.

"Well we're about to take care of that, aren't we?", she quipped back, motioning for him to start in on his pants.With a little effort and some very practiced maneuvering, Jimmy lowered his sweats to his knees, where Lana took over and removed them fully.

Jimmy glanced down at his legs, he hated how they looked...thin and soft. He had no idea how his legs would be expected to help hold him up, when he thought they looked as though they could be snapped as easily as a twig. Lana on the other hand, was completely unphased. She knew the stregth Jimmy's bones still possesed and the ability of the flimsy looking, light weight, plastic braces to support much more weight than would be considered possible.

Jimmy watched as Lana unfastened the velcro straps and shifted some of the supports out of the way before lifting his leg into the capsule like apparatus. He imagined it would be cold, the plastic on his skin... much like Lana's hands, they were always cold.

Lana made sure Jimmy's eyes were following her as she refastened the straps, starting at the foot, then moving up to the knee, and finally the thigh. "I'm checking for any signs of improper fit or pinching", she explained as she felt up and down his leg. Jimmy shifted the position of his hands, his arms were locked at the elbow, propping him up, semi-reclined...and Lana moved to the other leg.

Jimmy looked at Lana expectantly once he was secured to her satisfaction. "Now what?", he asked cautiously.

Lana smiled. "Now you learn _how_ to move in them", she replied frankly, and moved his chair next to the table.

Jimmy got to work moving into a sitting position. He followed his usual list of caluculated movements, but found that when he positioned his legs to dangle over the side of the table...the not particularly heavy braces, threw his balance off dramatically. "Whoa", he gasped, white-knuckling the edge of the table as Lana jumped in to steady him.

"See, not the same...is it?", she asked rhetorically as she waited for Jimmy to find his balance before letting go. "That's why I wanted you to get the hang of just having them on...before we move on to anything else", she added, and had Jimmy complete the transfer.

Lana made sure Jimmy was comfortable sitting in his chair with the braces on before beckoning him back onto the table. She had him sit as before, legs hanging off the side...only this time, Jimmy felt a little more confident as he found and maintained his balance and eased his grip on the edge of the table.

Lana checked the flexibility of the braces. "Your foot has to stay stationary, since you'd have no way of controlling it", she pointed to the long, solid piece that traveled from above his calf, all the way down to his toes. "But the knee will lock when you're standing...and can be bent when you're sitting", she added, giving a demonstration for emphasis. Jimmy watched as Lana straightened his leg out in front of him, locking the knee, then pressed the release to bring it back to it's previous bent position. She did the same with the other leg, then helped Jimmy lay down onto the table to remove the braces.

"We'll get a quick session in...make sure everything's in working order...and get you up", Lana exclaimed excitedly.

Jimmy folded his arms across his chest, and for the first time in three weeks, genuinely smiled at the prospect of standing.

----------------

Anya snuck into therapy room three, on her fifteen minute break from the work she was doing, two rooms over. She moved, unobtrusively, to the corner nearest the parallel bars as to not bother any of the other sessions that were going on at various stations, just as Lana and Boris were helping Jimmy back into the braces.

"We'll help you with these in the beginning, and show you the proper way to get in and out of them...then teach you how to do it yourself", Lana stated as she worked on his right leg. "We're also gonna show you how to take care of the braces and what to watch for in terms of wear or damage".

"On my legs...or the braces?", Jimmy asked playfully.

"Both", Lana quipped in reply, then patted Jimmy's left thigh. "Okay, you're all set".

With those four little words, Jimmy's smile faded and all the fear and apprehension from the past few weeks, came flooding back. He took in a deep breath and looked up and Lana for encouragement as he moved his chair the three or four feet to the end of the parallel bars.

Lana came around, stopping and kneeling in front of Jimmy. She waited for him to lock his breaks before taking his feet off of the foot rest and placing them strategically onto the floor. Jimmy lifted his shakey hands from his rims and grasped tightly onto the bars. Lana motioned for him to scoot forward in his seat, while Boris took hold of the strap on the harness that was around Jimmy's waist.

"Okay, on the count of three, you're going to push up, just like we practiced", Lana instructed Jimmy calmly as she made sure of her own footing before proceeding. "Remember, your arms are going to be doing all the work getting you up...your legs won't be helping to support you until you're fully upright and the knees of the braces, lock".

"You ready?", she asked with a pat on the knee and a smile. Jimmy nodded hesitantly and swallowed hard as he took in a deep breath. "Okay then...one...two...three...".

There was as flury of activity as Jimmy struggled upward, Lana kneeling at his feet, Boris trying to right him from behind. Anya bit her lips as she watched Jimmy sway, buckle, then pitch forward toward the mat. It all happened so fast, Lana didn't have much time to react and within seconds Jimmy was back in his chair, head down, fists balled, seemingly discouraged and definitely panting.

Lana looked defeatedly up at Boris, he shrugged and gave her a small sympathetic smile. She placed a comforting hand on Jimmy's shoulder and rubbed gently. "Jimmy? If you need some time...we can try again next week...".

"No", he sighed, looking up at her with grim determination in his eyes. "I want to try it again...now".

Lana smiled and nodded, then immediately got back in position, as did Boris. They waited until Jimmy signaled he was ready, then counted just as before and held their breaths as Jimmy labored again, flatering slightly, as the knees straightened fully and locked into place.

Jimmy's eyes were so super-glued to the toes of his shoes, that he never notice Lana stand up in front of him, nor did he catch her batting away at the slight mist of tears forming in her eyes. "Jimmy?", she called softly. "...look up".

As Jimmy's head rose, he locked eyes with Lana, and actually had to look down to do so. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words...the huge grin on his lips said it all. With a slight nod from Lana, Boris, eased up on the harness he was holding on to and peeked around to Jimmy's side, giving him a smile.

"How long?", Jimmy asked when he saw Boris glance down at his stopwatch.

"Fifteen seconds", was the quick reply.

Jimmy could feel the burn in his shoulders as he tried to keep his tiring arms from buckling, "What's the average?".

Lana looked at him critically. "Twenty...maybe thirty seconds", she continued cautiously. "But Jimmy, you don't have to...".

"I wanna do forty seconds", Jimmy grunted the interruption.

Boris gave Lana a skeptical look as he peeked again at the time. Jimmy was clearly struggling to stay up, beads of perspiration were evident on his forehead and t-shirt, his arms were shaking with effort and his breath was shallow and labored. Boris moved in to place his arms, supportively under Jimmy's to ease him back into his chair, but Jimmy wouldn't relent.

Boris glanced at Lana as he started to count off, and knew Jimmy was over doing it. "33, 34..", he felt Jimmy wane a bit and rely more on his support. "...38, 39, 40". So maybe Jimmy hadn't been able to stand the whole time under his own power, and the last few seconds were actually Lana and Boris easing him back into his chair, but he definitely made it past the thirty second mark.

Anya smiled satisfactorily to herself and slipped back out of the room.

Lana handed Jimmy a towel and water bottle. "Drink up champ, you deserve it", she praised, with a pat to the back. "Now let's get these off of you...I think you're done for today", she added, unlocking the knee hinge and reaching for the thigh straps.

"No way", Jimmy panted hard. He halted Lana's hand with his, taking another sip of water, he smiled up at her. "I wanna try for fifty".

---------------

I liked this one. I may have gotten slightly angsty and a tad melodramatic. I can't imagine that Jimmy doing what he's doing, would be an easy thing, mentally or physically. Surprisingly, all of my important info was fairly correct, just needed Heather's confirmation on a few things. This story is going pretty quickly because it's the only one I'm focusing on right now. There are a few in the production stage, but they've been put on the back burner until this one is complete. Next chap. should be up by the weekend!

I'd like to thank SammyWammy and lilfiftyfour for their wonderful reviews and of course Heather for her much appreciated help.

I'm just borrowing Degrassi and the chapter title.


	5. Operation rise and shine

My note….this next chapter is sort of a jumpy one, each section is meant to fill in the gaps in time, in the two or so months, since Jimmy first stood. There will be a lot of info thrown at you, without going too far in depth. I hope it's not too confusing. Oh and the first part of the chapter will make more sense if you've seen the mini "Jimmy Walks!", from last season.

ONE SMALL STEP

CHAPTER 5: OPERATION RISE AND SHINE

Jimmy had the dream again….the same one he'd been having almost every night for the past three weeks. It always starts out the same…exactly the same as that day at the beginning of the school year, when he and Spinner were sitting in the caf talking about relationships. Although, this dream doesn't end anything like the daydream Jimmy had that day.

_Ashley walks from the food line, over to the steps she'd need to take down to the tables….tray in hand. Derek throws the banana peel and it lands on the second step, right in Ashley's path. Jimmy wants to warn her, but there's no time, he needs to do something. He stands….but doesn't move. Ashley's falling. He looks down to see the braces on his legs…but he's stuck there, just standing while Ashley is falling._

He almost always wakes up at that part. Once though, after spending the evening with the gang, Spinner caught Ashley in the dream, and they started kissing….luckily Jimmy never had that one again. The ending to the dream last night, however, was more than disturbing.

_This time Jimmy didn't wake up as Ashley fell, he could only stand there and watch helplessly as she hit the ground, head landing hard against the edge of the step, bright red blood seeping out from under her long brunette curls….and all he could do, is stand there._

"Hey you", Ashley greeted cheerfully as she walked up behind Jimmy and threw her arms around him. She squeezed hard and planted a firm kiss on his cheek.

"Hey", he returned weakly, still uneasy about the previous night's dream.

"I called to see if you wanted me to give you a ride this morning, but your mom said you'd left already", Ashley said, taking a seat on the cafeteria bench, to the left of where Jimmy was seated.

"Yeah...got up early...caught a ride with dad on his way to the office", Jimmy answered evasively.

Ashley nodded. "Oh okay...", she paused momentarily. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch a movie or something, we haven't done that in a while and I...".

"I thought you had voice lessons on Tuesday nights", Jimmy cut in quickly.

"I usually do, but Cheryl had some dental work done so we rescheduled for Friday", Ashley explained. "Why do you already have plans for tonight?".

Jimmy thought of using Spinner or Marco as an excuse, but figured that would back fire if the subject ever came up during a conversation. "Ah yeah, I...".

"Are you planning my surprise for the Valentine's day dance tomorrow?", she teased playfully.

Jimmy shrugged slightly. "Somethin' like that", he replied vaguely.

"Then I guess I can let it slide...just this once", she quipped flirtatiously and ran the back of her fingers across Jimmy's cheek.

Jimmy took a deep breath and forced a smile. He hated lying...especially to Ashley.

-------------

Jimmy breezed through the doors of the Ryan Recovery Center lobby and into the room he knew Lana would be in, dropping off the files from todays clients and picking up the ones for tomorrow. "I need to walk", he blurted as he pulled up next to her.

"Excuse me?", she questioned cautiously.

"I want to be able to walk", he repeated, irritably.

"I got that", Lana nodded agreeably. "In time and with a considerable amout of practice, I fully expect you to eventually, be able to take a few steps", she worded carefully.

"Good", Jimmy blew out a relieved sigh. "So what...you can have me up and walking across that stage to get my diploma on graduation day, right?", he asked eagerly.

Lana cringed internally. She didn't want to disappoint Jimmy, but she needed to be straight forward and honest, "Jimmy, it's great to have goals...".

"But?", he cut in, sarcastically.

"But, they need to be realistic", she replied frankly. Jimmy looked up at her expectantly. "Graduation is less than four months away...you, most likely, will probably be able to transverse the distance of the parallel bars in about three to six months, and possibly the same distance with crutches, in about six months to a year", Lana explained truthfully. Jimmy clentched his jaw and shook his head dejectedly.

Lana moved closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy, you've made great strides in the last few weeks...you're up to standing for over three and a half minutes now, you know how to get in and out of the braces yourself, you're working on getting up on your own without us right there to spot you...".

"I know all of that...", Jimmy sighed frustratedly. "...I-I just want...I really want to do this. I want to try to walk by graduation", he added desperately.

"I understand Jimmy, I really do...", Lana paused momentarily, before procceding cautiously. "...I just don't see how...".

"What if I add a few more sessions a week...and train longer with Boris...I could come every day if...".

"Hold on Jimmy", Lana stopped him, her hand held up for emphasis. She was a little worried with this sudden and extreme change of heart. Not even six weeks ago, Jimmy bolted when she had only just brought up the issue of standing...now he wanted to jump right ahead and just start walking. Lana still had some reservations, "I give you two extra sessions per week, so that'll be three total ambulatory sessions in addition to your regular physio schedule and one additional session with Boris.".

Jimmy nodded his head in agreement. "You need to stay on a strict schedule. I don't want you to push yourself too hard and get hurt. And I don't want you to burn out either", Lana added sternly. "We'll take it slow and gradually work up to see where we can get you by graduation. I'm not making any promises...".

Jimmy grabbed Lana around the waist and squeezed tightly, "Thanks".

"Your welcome", Lana chuckled as they broke the embrace. "Now go home, get some rest and meet me back here Thursday after school", she ordered and grabbed her things to leave.

"Someone's sure in a hurry to make use of his new found talent", a soft voice called out from behind Jimmy. He snapped out of his reverie and swiveled around to find Anya smiling shyly at him.

"Yeah I guess", Jimmy smiled back. "It's just nobody else is in much of a hurry".

"From what I know, it's not a very fast process to begin with", she replied factually.

"Yeah...and what else do you know?", Jimmy questioned with a playful smirk.

Anya stepped forward until she was standing in front of Jimmy. "Well, I know that you have to listen to your therapist, and do whatever she tells you to do". Jimmy's pout made Anya smile.

"Is that all the advise you can give me?", Jimmy asked incredulously. "Because that's already a given".

Anya giggled. "Lana's so awesome", she praised sincerely.

"I know", Jimmy sighed in agreement, pretending as though it was reluctant. "She did give me two more sessions a week...Tuesdays and Thursdays after school", he added positively.

"Really?", Anya tried hard to hold back her excitement. "I work with my dad on those days in the pt room...if you want, I could propbably help you guys out".

Jimmy gave Anya his trademark grin and nodded. "Sure...I'd like that".

----------------

"Your dad is great", Jimmy told Anya, as they sat in the cafeteria before school. They were beginning to spend more and more time together...outside of art class and pt...in the few weeks they'd been working together.

"I think so too...but maybe I'm just a little biased", she smiled in agreement. "Ya know, he's got that tough exterior, but he really is just a great big teddy bear inside".

"A _huge_ great big teddy bear", Jimmy joked playfully as he thought of the intimidating amount of bulk Boris possesed. Anya laughed along. "I'm really surprised with how much he knows about physiotherapy, for a strength trainer and all".

Anya wasn't sure if she should be divulging any family secrets, but she felt so comfortable when she talked with Jimmy...more comfortable than she felt with anyone. "Well actually...he was trained as a physical therapist, back in Russia". Jimmy's eyes widened with curiosity. "He worked for the men's gymnastic team there, for ten years".

"Wow, I never knew that", Jimmy replied, surprised at this new found knowledge. It was then that Jimmy realized that Boris had never once mentioned his life back in Russia.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much about it", Anya added sadly. "When they first moved to the U.S. from Russia, my dad was told that he couldn't practice because the curriculum and regulations were so different in the two countries. They said if he wanted to work as a therapist again would've had to go back to school and take the entire course over again to get recertified. My parents couldn't afford it, so he got a job as a trainer. Then my last two brothers and I were born and then we moved here...".

"And the rest is history?", Jimmy finished for her.

Anya smiled and shrugged. "Life just kinda got in the way...he makes really good money, and he loves doing what he's doing", she explained with a shrug. "He always says he'll go back to school some day, but..".

"Well it's worked out for me though..., Jimmy deduced. "...it's like having the benefit of two therapists _and_ two trainers". Anya looked at him quizzically and Jimmy's grin widened, "Lana's as fierce as any Russian trainer".

Anya had to cover her mouth she was laughing so hard. "Somethin' funny?", Ashley inquired as she walked up behind Jimmy and placed her hands on his shoulders. The laughter immediately stopped at the sound of her voice and both Jimmy and Anya, turned around to look Ashley's way.

"Ash", Jimmy sounded both surprised and thrilled, at the same time. He grasped her hand gently and lifted it up to his lips, in what was probably the most romatically genuine gesture Anya had ever seen. "I'm so glad you're here".

"Me too", Ashley replied, caressing the hand she held in hers and offered a sincere smile to Jimmy, but eyed Anya somewhat suspiciously.

Jimmy noticed Ashley's gaze. "Ash, this is Anya...", he was about to say her last name, but stopped himself just in time. Ashley would definitely make the connection. "Anya this is my girlfriend Ashley Kerwin".

Ashley held her hand out for Anya to shake and smiled. "Nice to meet you", she greeted kindly.

Anya nodded in ackowledgement. "Jimmy and I are in the same art class", she blurted, apparently feeling the strong need to be completely frank with Ashley.

"That's nice", Ashley stated, somewhat cautiously because of Anya's awkwardess. She looked from Jimmy to Anya and back again. "Is that what all the laughing was about...something funny, only an art student would get?", she quieried, in reference to the conversation between the two, that she had inadvertently interrupted.

Jimmy shot Anya a conspiritory look. "Oh yeah...that...", he stammered, at a loss for words.

"Yeah, we were just discussing a project we're working on", Anya broke in, saving the day...and Jimmy's ass.

"A...project", Jimmy parroted hesitantly.

"Like an art project?", Ashley stated questionably. The two looked at the other for help. "Are you two like partners or something?".

Anya's eyes locked with Jimmy's. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and directed his gaze down to the floor, guiltily. "Um actually, it's more of a collaborative group effort", was Anya's quick come back.

Ashley nodded believably at her explanation. "So that's what's been taking up so much of your free time", Ashley deduced, turning her attention back to Jimmy and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, it's a really important project that we're hoping to get done by graduation", Anya added, freezing up when she saw the horrified expression on Jimmy's face...she knew then, she had said too much. Graduation...why did she say graduation? Of course, any _real_ art project would have to be completed well before the seniors graduated, so they could get credit for it.

Ashley just smiled at Jimmy, seemingly unaware of the slipup Anya had just uttered. Worried that she might accidently divulge more information than she should, and getting the distinct impression that Ashley wanted to be alone with her boyfried, Anya grabbed her bag and excused herself from table. "I've gotta get ready for class", she said softly. "Ashley, it was nice to finally meet you...", she added sincerely, then mentally kicked herself in the ass, for putting her foot in her mouth again. "Um, Jimmy...I'll see you...around?", Anya blushed as she stammered through her sentence, and covered her face with her hands as she walked away.

"She seems nice", Ashley commented once Anya had left.

"Yeah, she's a sweet girl", Jimmy replied noncommittally, looking up to see Ashley mulling over his words. Eager to get off the subject of Anya and foget about all the secrets he was keeping and the lies he was telling...Jimmy pulled Ashley onto his lap and kissed her passionately. "But not nearly as sweet as you", he added, taking her lips with his, once again.

Anya looked back over her shoulder to see the couple, she's just left, kissing and laughing. With a heavy-hearted sigh, she walked through the doors, thinking that Ashley Kerwin was one lucky girl.

----------------

Okay, I don't want you to get the wrong impression and think that Anya's after Jimmy. She has a crush(I mean, who wouldn't?) and that's all it is...for right now. Kelley(lilfiftyfour) had asked me if I knew how long this story would be...and I don't. I know for sure there will definitely be two more chapters...possibly three. I have the bad habit of editing/adding/deleting...while I'm typing the chapter up, which is why it usually takes me a week to update.

Next chapter will be a little more involved and have some of that drama/angst I've been talking about. I'll be really busy this weekend(yet another dance competition), so I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next one out...plan for next Tue. or Wed.

Thanks to the wonderful, awesome, fantastic(have I left anything out?), Kelley(lilfiftyfour), Heather(havocmangawip) and NickiHartistheName422, for their amazing(see, I forgot one) reviews...super big hugs to you guys.

Usual disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine.


	6. One step forward, two steps back

My note…this chapter is basically Jimmy and his "team"(as Heather calls them), working to get him mobile. I'm going the slighly emotional route with one, too… as we catch a glimpse of the ups and downs Jimmy would face during this painstaking process.

2nd note...I just want to point out that there may have been a mistake made in naming the new charater. I think now, after watching It's Tricky, that the girl pictured in the promo clips with Jimmy, is NOT the character of Anya. I believe Anya was the petite red head talking to Ashley in ep 704(there were other promo pics with her pictures), not the girl with the blonde braids smiling at Jimmy. I apologize for any misinformation, I was lead to believe the girl in those pics was the character of Anya. I'm very sorry if this possible discrepancy ruins the fic for anyone...but for story purposes, we will leave the names as is, and there will just be two Anya's at Degrassi(only mine will be featured though).

ONE SMALL STEP

CHAPTER 5: ONE STEP FORWARD, TWO STEPS BACK

It was Spring, the sun was shinning, the birds were chirping….and Jimmy Brooks was miserable. With all the progress, or strides, as Lana called them, that Jimmy was making, the one thing he wanted to…no, needed to do...was still just dream, so far out of his reach, yet almost at his fingertips.

Anya stood at the other end of the parallel bars as she did for most of Jimmy's extra sessions, talking and joking and trying to keep his mind off of how much effort it took him to stay upright. She was still smiling at the the playful banter that had transpired between her and Jimmy, a few minutes earlier.

Jimmy was deeply focusing on his task...head down, studying his feet, still amazed that he was actually standing on them, especially when the feeling of standing could only be sensed through his arms. A small, shaky vibration from the other end of the bars caught his attention and his head snapped up to see Anya swinging her legs back and forth.

"What're you doing?", Jimmy chuckled in amusement, tightning his grip slightly to maintain his balance. "You look like a monkey".

Anya snickered playfully and kicked her legs up so she was strattling the bars, in a split position. "I told you my dad was a pt for the Russian men's gymnastic team", she reminded Jimmy and he acknowledged it with a nod. Anya jumped down and pushed up with her arms, so her feet were off the ground and flipped herself backward in a dismount maneuver, landing square on her two feet, hands raised above her head. "What I didn't tell you is that he's the assistant coach of the girls team at the gym where I take lessons".

"You're a gymanst?", Jimmy asked, highly impressed and completely stunned.

Anya nodded and blushed bashfully. "Are you surprised?", she asked shyly.

"Yeah, I guess I am", Jimmy replied with head bob, since he wasn't able to shrug at the moment...his arms were just a little busy keeping him upright. "It's just...you don't really look like the gymanst type".

Anya rolled her eyes and looked at Jimmy expectantly. "And what exactly does the gymnast type look like?", she questioned with mock offense, taking some pleasure in making Jimmy squirm a bit.

Jimmy shifted a little and cautiously brought his eyes back up to Anya's. She definitely didn't fit the stereotype, she was an average girl in most ways, both in height and build, and she had more of an eclectic type in style...baggie cargos, layered tank tops, tiny hair braids, nose stud. "I don't know...", he paused slightly before continuing carefully. "...short, petite...glittery".

Anya laughed heartly, causing Jimmy to take in a huge breath. "You're totally right, I'm not anything like the competetors you see on tv...I'm just a girl who likes the sport and is pretty damn good at it", she said confidently, but not boastfully. "I won't ever go as far as the olympics, but I hold my own at comps".

"That's cool...a girl of many talents", Jimmy smiled and nodded. Anya tried to hide her excited response to Jimmy's compliment, by taking her previous position and dismissively began swinging again. After a few seconds to compose herself, Anya's expression changed back to her professional-like seriousness he'd seen her use when she was around her father. "You'll start out like this, ya know", she stated simply.

Jimmy looked at her skeptically. "But I can't do_ that_", he protested as he motioned to the way her legs were moving back and forth.

"Not like _that_ silly...like _this_", Anya replied brightly, taking the emphasis off of her lower half and bringing to her top half. She slid her hands forward on the bars, then pushed up so her arms raised the rest of her body off of the ground. "See?", she questioned, following through with her legs, in a motion that resembled a hop.

Jimmy's expression turned downright doubtful and he shook his head. "Yeah I see it...but I still can't do it", he insisted.

"Sure you can...", Anya reiterated as she stepped in front of Jimmy. "...I've seen it done dozens of times". She laid her hands over his and slowly guided them forward.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Anya...maybe we should wait for Lana and your dad", Jimmy muttered.

"Your doing fine", she praised. "Now, just push up and forward".

"I can't", Jimmy was starting to panic when he realized he was leaning too far forward and, at that angle, didn't have the muscle control to right himself. "I think I'm slipping", he added, his voice raising slightly in hopes that the therapists on the other side of the room would hear him. Anya jumped to the ready to push Jimmy up, but his bodyweight proved to be too great for her to counterbalance and she slipped backwards onto the mat.

Jimmy was dangerously close to joining her, when a familiar face appeared in front of him and two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, both working together to ease him back into his chair. "Felt like starting without us, eh?", Lana asked in a sarcastically but playful way, once she could see Jimmy was relatively unharmed.

"Not my idea", Jimmy mumbled under his breath, just out of Anya's earshot.

Lana could tell Jimmy was embarassed and frustrated by the near tumble he almost took. She looked over her shoulder at Anya, who looked completely mortified, standing back at the other end of the bars. "But the _idea_ was right", she whispered back to Jimmy as she unlocked the knees of the braces. She stood up just as Boris signaled to her that he was finished fastening the support belt around Jimmy's mid-section. "Why don't we try this the right way", she suggested, more than asked. "Anya...I need you over here...".

Anya looked hesitantly at Jimmy, who's warm smile and affirmitive nod, let her know it was alright. Lana smiled to herself...Team Brooks was back in action, "Okay on my count...".

---------------

"You're kidding, right?", Jimmy asked incredulously, a few weeks later, when Lana handed him a long pair of forearm crutches.

Lana smirked and shook her head. "I thought you wanted to walk across that stage to accept your diploma", she stated teasingly. "How did you think we were gonna accomplish that...bring the parallel bars with us?".

Jimmy's frown made Lana's grin widen as they started on the basics...getting up and down and working up to match the time length he had achieved over at the bars.

The next month or so, was filled with Jimmy learning how to rely more on the crutches to move. The deadline was nearing, only three weeks until graduation and Jimmy was nowhere close to where _he_ wanted to be.

Clunk, clunk...slide...thump. Pause. Make sure crutches are stable, foot position is good. Again, clunk, clunk...slide...thump.

"This isn't walking", Jimmy complained as Lana and Boris stood on either side of him, waiting for him to take his next step.

"Really, 'cause we're more than a meter away from your chair...and we didn't get there by flying", Lana joked lightly, but it did nothing to brighten Jimmy's mood. Three measly steps, if you could even consider them steps, which Jimmy didn't...and his arms were shaking, his t-shirt was damp and he was nearly out of breath. How was he even going to be ready for graduation, if three steps took this much effort?

"More like crawling", he mumbled under his breath, but Lana's proximity to Jimmy, coupled with her keen sense of hearing, caught the grouse. Jimmy's head bobbed up and his gaze followed a young man on similar crutches, at the other end of the room. "Now that's walking", he stated pointedly. "...smooth transition, one foot in front of the other...".

Lana couldn't help but smirk slightly...Jimmy was starting to sound just like her. "And a totally different level of injury", she cut in the reply. Jimmy looked away disappointedly and she reached up to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy, you'd at least need some use of the hips for...".

"Then what are all those extra session for...or the new exercises?", he asked, interrupting sharply. "I thought I'd be 'walking' to get my diploma...not dragging my sorry ass across the stage", he snipped frustratedly. Jimmy shook his head dismissively, "I'm done with this".

Lana could see he was exhausted...both mentally and physically, so she motioned for Ayna to bring Jimmy's chair over and gently helped him into it.

"Listen Jimmy...all of this effort was to get you to where you are today", Lana explained sincerely, kneeling down to his level. "You've progressed so rapidly and you're so close to accomplishing in almost five months, what takes most six to tweleve months to complete", she added proudly, grabbing his hand for emphasis.

By the set jaw and overted eyes, Lana knew she wasn't getting anywhere with Jimmy, so with a slight squeeze of his hand and a soft, "I'd hate to see you throw it all away", she stood back up and walked away, letting Jimmy stew over her words.

Anya waited for her father to follow Lana, before she stalked up to Jimmy. "So what...you're just gonna give up now?", she scolded angrily.

"What else am I supposed to do?", he spat incredulously.

"Stand up, walk across that stage and accept your diploma like you planned to", she replied straightforwardly.

"That's just it Anya...I can't walk", Jimmy yelled back. "I can't and I never will".

"Wait...you were the one who told me that you wouldn't let your last steps in the school be the ones you took the day you got shot", she argued. "What's changed?".

"Reality", was the bitter comeback. "Those were my last step...and they always will be".

"That's bull and you know it...you've probably taken twenty or thirty steps since we've started", Anya blurted furiously. "I think you're just trying to find an excuse because...".

"Excuse?", Jimmy grumbled through gritted teeth as he struggled to stand once again. She heard the knee hinges lock into place and Anya looked up at the intmidating figure, towering above her. She watched as Jimmy determinately twisted his body to the left, trying to get his right leg to move out in front of him.

"Jimmy", Anya called nervously as she watched him to attempt to take a natural looking step and realized it wasn't going to work.

He twisted some more and fought to get that leg to comply, but couldn't maintain his balance in that position...and crumpled, face first, onto the mat.

Anya rushed over, followed by Boris, who hadn't left the room yet. They both knelt down on the mat, in front of him. "Jimmy, are you okay?", she asked concernedly, her father reaching his hand out to help.

Without lifting his head up, Jimmy swatted at Boris' hand and took in a deep breath, "Just leave me alone, please", he sighed out. Anya didn't listen and moved in a little closer. "I said get the hell outta here Anya", he yelled this time and she backed away.

Anya scrambled to her feet with her father's arm around her shoulders, escorting her to the door. "I'll help him Ani", Boris assured her as she rushed out of the room, tears streaking her cheeks. Boris turned around to see Jimmy still and silent, and only the sound of Jimmy pounding an angry fist into the mat, cut through the dead air.

----------------

"I could change it if you want", Ashley offered to a very distracted Jimmy as they sat on the couch in her family room, the following Sunday afternoon. "Or we could go out if you want to", she suggested, sensing his distant mood.

"It's not the movie Ash", he replied shortly.

"I hope it's not the company", she stated suggestively, her eyes searching for his, but they didn't meet.

Jimmy cracked a small smile and kissed Ashley's forehead. "No, it's definitely not the company Ash", he insisted, pulling her closer to his chest, but immediately regretting the action, as it caused him to hiss in pain.

Ashley jumped back. "What's wrong...did I hurt you?", she asked worriedly, when she noticed Jimmy's hand clutching at his right side. Ashley moved his hand aside and lifted up his shirt to see what was underneath. "What the hell happened to you?", she gasped incredulously.

Jimmy shrugged dismissively. "I fell", he admitted softly.

"Fell...when, where?", she questioned frantically, studying his face for an answer.

"Yesterday, at physio", he replied as Ashley looked on expectantly. Jimmy grabbed her hand and caressed it, he was completely determined to finally tell Ashley the whole truth. "Ash, I've been...", he looked into her loving blue eyes and just couldn't bring himself to do it. "...I was...playing ball with the guys after my session, and thing got a little rough", he blatantly lied, and hated himself for it.

Ashley's worried expression softened and she lightly touched the bruise left from landing on the elbow support of his crutch. "You had it checked out though...right?", she added for piece of mind.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah, Boris looked me over...said everything was okay", he answered, at least that much wasn't a lie...but left out the little trip to the er and the numerous tests that followed.

Ashley accepted Jimmy's answer and leaned in to kiss the purpling mark before lowering his shirt and gingerly sniggling back up against him. Jimmy let out a relieved sigh when Ashley didn't pry any further for additional injuries, because the even nastier bruise left on his hip by the hand grip, might have been just a little harder to explain away.

And explaining his injuries and how he really sustained them would be admitting to a five month old lie he'd been keeping from the woman he loved, and admitting to that lie would be acknowledging his failure and Jimmy Brooks was not about to fail anyone.

------------------

I wanted to end it with a little JimAsh moment...which has been seriously lacking in this story. Sorry, but next chap isn't much better...well there's more interaction, much more actually...but not exactly of the good kind.

I'd like to thank Sunshyne08 and lilfiftyfour, for their support and wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it.

Degrassi does not belong to me.


	7. Caught in the act

My note…this is where the story turns a bit and goes from slow and emotional, to fast and dramatic. It will jump three weeks time after the first paragraph then continue through a few hour period of one day. Please let me know if you like it.

ONE SMALL STEP

CHAPTER 7: CAUGHT IN THE ACT

Jimmy Brooks could be a very stubborn young man when he put his mind to something...which may or may not be a good thing. After his fall onto the mat, which wasn't his first and certainly wouldn't be his last, coupled with the guilt that consumed him from lying to Ashley about it….Jimmy was determined go ahead with this 'project' of his that warranted him keeping these secrets and telling lies to the people he loved most.

Anya stepped into therapy room three to find her father, but who she found there instead was quite an unexpected surprise. She whispered what she came to tell Boris, into his ear, then walked over to the parallel bars and stood against them. "I see you've changed your mind", she called out to the back of the figure making his way across the mats.

Jimmy hadn't mastered turning around, in fact, he'd never even tried it alone, and after his emergency room visit on Saturday...didn't particularly want to, right now. "More like a change of heart", he replied to the voice as he motioned over to Lana that he was ready for her to help him turn around. With a little maneuvering and a lot of effort, Jimmy was now face to face with Anya. "Guilt got the best of me", he added sheepishly.

Anya blushed slightly and hung her head down. "Yeah, me too", she muttered softly. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day".

Jimmy grinned and managed an almost imperceptible shrug. "You were right though", he admitted.

"I was?", she asked questionably.

Jimmy chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I _was_ just making excuses", he acknowledged regretfully. Anya was a bit surprised by Jimmy's frank relvelation. She came around to stand next to him and slowly took the four steps back to his chair, with him. His eyes stayed on the seat that he spent the majority of his time confined to, for a few lingering seconds before they traveled down to the disembodied feet he was standing on. "Ya know...they look different from this angle", he blurted out of nowhere and Anya gave him a quizzical look. He smiled when he looked up to see her perplexed frown. "My feet", he clarified with a slight chuckle.

Anya began to understand and her expression softened. "Everything looks different from this angle", Jimmy sighed wistfully, then caught her gaze. "I didn't want it to be different, ya know? I wanted everything to be the same...just like it used to be".

"And when it wasn't, you were disappointed", Anya stated, more than questioned.

"Yeah", Jimmy half-heartedly agreed. "But, my biggest fear isn't me being disappointed...it's me disappointing everyone else".

"And you think you would?", this time it _was_ a question.

Jimmy let out the breath he was holding. "I guess I thought that being able walk normally would justify five months of keeping secrets and telling lies", he answered softly, his eyes falling back to the chair he was facing. He looked back up at Anya, hoping she'd get the vibe he was sending her...she did, and silently moved his chair behind him and helped him ease down into the seat.

"What's the fun in doing things normally?", Ayna joked, trying to lighten the mood as she took the crutches from Jimmy and left him to get situated.

He looked up at her and smiled sincerely. "That's what I also learned from you...", Jimmy paused, taking her hand is his. Anya's heart skipped a beat...it felt just like she'd imagined...calloused, yet soft...strong, yet gentle. "I learned that things being different or a-typical or unique...is a really good thing". Anya could hardly breathe at this point, all she could manage was a dreamy smile and sweaty plams.

Jimmy slowly let go of her hand and wheeled past her to his storage locker, Anya followed close on his wheels "So, even though I'm starting to accept my...unique style of walking", he chuckled softly. "...there are still a few things I want to polish up on, for graduation", he explained as he worked his legs out of the braces. "And I was wondering if you'd like to help out. It'll have to be everyday after school and a few hours on Sunday too, so if you can't I understand...".

"No, I'll do it", she jumped in, very eagerly.

Jimmy smiled happily over his shoulder at her. "Great", he declared and pushed off toward the door. "I've got a session with your dad now...but I'll see you tomorrow, right?".

Anya swallowed hard and nodded, "Yeah...tomorrow", she called out as Jimmy left the room. She looked down at the hand he'd just touched and smiled...and that grin stayed on her face for the rest of the day.

-----------------------

Jimmy worked the hardest he ever had in the three weeks that was left until graduation...and it was starting to pay off. Although the form of his gait hadn't changed any, he was still doing the crutches first, then sliding his lower body next, and ending with the 'step'...he was now able to get up and down and move more fluidly and confidently, and everyone on the team was extremely proud that he was up to about six steps per minute.

"So,we have the rest of the day to kill...what'd you say we go over to Marco, Ellie and Paige's now", Ashley whispered to Spinner, just as they were finishing up with graduation rehersal. He nodded agreeably and looked over at Jimmy, who was just to his left, but off of the riser.

"Dude, you ready to go to Marco's?", Spinner asked a distant Jimmy.

Jimmy sat intently, mentally sizing up the length of the stage and gauge the proximity of himself to Ms. Hatzilakos, for tomorrows ceremony. Spinner tried again, "Dude!".

Jimmy snapped out of his reverie to find Spinner standing one side of him, nudging his shoulder and Ashley on the other side, starring at him worriedly. "Huh? Sorry man...I didn't hear you", he apologized to his best friend, and smiled weakly at his girlfriend.

"Marco and El's...Ash wants to know if we wanna go there now", he repeated, enunciating each word for emphasis.

"I thought we were just going there for dinner", Jimmy pointed out.

"Well yeah, but it's almost lunch time, so I just thought we'd go there now, maybe catch a movie or something, then have dinner", Ashley suggested hopefully.

"I don't think...", Jimmy paused when he spotted Anya in the corner, helping with the preparation of the gym. "I can't".

"Can't...why?", Ashley balked, looking expectantly at Jimmy.

He chewed nervously on his lower lip, unable to look up at Ashley, "I've got the last part of that project...".

"What, that stupid secret art poject that's got you so busy...I hardly ever see you any more", Ashley spat angrily, causing Jimmy to sigh guiltily.

"Dude, art class ended like three days ago when you took your final exam", Spinner chuckled. "Let it go, man".

"Yeah I know, but I promised to see it through, and...", Jimmy trailed off softly as he picked up Ashley's hand. "I promise I'll be there for dinner".

Ashley frowned slightly but nodded understandibly. "Just call when you're ready to be picked up", she said, in a soft but clipped tone.

"I've already got that covered...don't worry", he added with a gentle squeeze of her hand, but Ashley just pulled it from his grasp.

"Whatever", she replied disappointedly and walked toward the exit. Spinner smirked and gave Jimmy an 'I'm so glad I'm not you' look, before turning on his heel and jogging to catch up with Ashley.

Jimmy let out a huge, frustrated sigh. He glanced to his right to see the sympathetic look Anya was giving him...and started to wonder if this had all been worth it.

-----------------

"Okay Jimmy, last official rehersal before showtime, tomorrow", Lana teased as they readied themselves for the his big day.

Jimmy looked at her anxiously. Boris chuckled and clapped Jimmy on the shoulder. "We might have time for a quick run through before you take the stage tomorrow", he added excitedly.

"Like a full dress rehersal", Anya giggled.

Jimmy didn't understand what was so funny...today he was doing this in front of his two therapists and an aide, tommorrow, he was going to be doing this in front of hundreds of people...friends, family, classmates...Ashley.

Walking. Actually walking.

"Okay, we're gonna do this just like we planned", Lana announced and took her place to the right of Jimmy, while Boris took the left and Anya stayed behind him, carrying the crutches.

Jimmy stopped just behind the tape line on the floor, set his brakes and paused to place his feet on the floor. Anya stepped forward, handed him the crutches and quickly slipped away. "Now position your crutches properly on the ground...", Lana instructed. "Good", she praised.

She waited until he signaled and braced herself for what came next. "Easy now", she coaxed as he slowly rose on his own and the knees of the braces locked. Lana smiled proudly. "Take it slow", was her next bit of advise. She and Boris were following a half a step behind Jimmy and Anya was right behind them, with his chair.

Jimmy stopped near the other line marking the floor. Boris stepped around to where Ms. H would be standing. "Remember to shift your weight to your elbows before loosening your grip to take your diploma and shake hands". Jimmy did what he was told, albeit a little hesitantly and stiffly. Boris held out a file to act as a diploma, then shook Jimmy's right hand carefully, as to not offset his balance.

With that complete, Boris stepped back into place and took the folder from Jimmy, and followed as he took three more steps before stopping again. "Then Ani will bring your chair up behind you", Boris stated, looking pointedly at his daughter and she did what she was told. Jimmy nodded and slowly began to ease himself down into the seat, a far cry from the ungraceful 'drop and plop' he'd been doing up until a few days ago.

"That's it", Lana clapped her hands together with satisfaction. She smiled and cupped Jimmy cheeks in her cool hands, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "You're ready", she declared, without any doubt in her voice, but tons of emotion. "Now, get out of here and enjoy the rest of the day...I'll see to tomorrow", she ordered sternly, as to hide the slight crack her voice made. Lana made a mental note to hide some tissues in her skirt pocket tomorrow...she had a feeling she'd be needing them.

Jimmy just nodded, his own emotions rising dangerously close to the surface. Anya smiled down on him. "Well, I think this deserves a celebration", she stated suggestively.

Jimmy looked up at the clock on the wall and frowned, almost disappointedly. "I've got dinner plans in about an hour...", he said and hesitated slightly, until he saw the hopeful look on Anya's face. "...but I think we might have just enough time for a celebratory ice cream cone". She nodded exuberantly as she followed Jimmy to his storage locker, where he would stow his things for tomorrow.

-----------------

"He should've been here by now", Ashley sighed as she looked at her watch, for about the tenth time in an hour.

"Well, I just put the pizza order in, it'll take about thirty or forty minutes Ash...he'll be here in time", Marco replied.

"On a more pressing matter...what're we supposed to do about dessert?", Paige asked dramatically.

"All I know is it better be something chocolate", Spinner demanded.

Ellie giggled. "Well we have brownie mix...but no eggs, and pudding mix...but no milk", she stated, looking pointedly at Marco as she rummaged through the kitchen.

Marco hung his head down, he'd forgotten to go grocery shopping...again. "I can call the pizza place back and see if they have anything good on the dessert menu", he offered sheepishly.

"Like those stale apple pie pockets?", Paige asked incredulously. "I think not".

Ashley smiled and put a comforting hand on Paige's shoulder. "I've got dessert covered", she insisted and grabbed for her purse and car keys.

"And this improptu excursion has nothing to do with the MIA boyfriend...does it?", Ellie teased playfully.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I may happen to swing by the school on my way to Palmer's...just to see if Jimmy needs a ride", she shrugged innocently as she walked to the door. "If he calls, tell him I'm on my way", she smiled, calling over her shoulder on her way out.

----------------

Jimmy and Anya sat at a corner table inside Palmer's ice cream parlor...a favorite spot of Jimmy and Ashley's. They smiled graciously as the server brought them their order. "So?", Jimmy said, a little awkwardly.

"To success", Anya toasted, and held her dripping spoon up.

Jimmy shook the thought from his head. "We're not exactly there yet", he sighed nervously. "We've still got to get through tomorrow".

Anya could see the trepidition in Jimmy's eyes and reached over to lay her hand over his. "You're gonna do great Jimmy", she stated adamantly and squeezed his hand for emphasis. Jimmy smiled back at her.

Ashley inhaled the smell of fresh made waffle cones, the minute she stepped out of her car. She anxiously walked up the front steps and was about to reach out for the door...all the air was suddenly knocked from Ashley's lungs as she saw Jimmy sitting at _their_ table, laughing and holding hands with another girl.

The little bell rang as the door was pushed open and a young father with a toddler stepped through. "Are you going in Miss?", he asked politely as he held the door open for her.

Ashley shook her head feverently as she regained enough oxygen to gasp out, "No thank you...I've changed my mind"...and ran tearfully, back to her car.

------------------

"Ash that's rediculous", Spinner replied incredulously to the story he'd just heard.

"Are you sure it was Jimmy?", Ellie suggested cautiously.

"El", Ashley groaned miserably. "Okay I could've been mistaken with the tall, dark and handsome part...but I think the clothes and wheelchair kinda gave it away", she sighed and wiped away the tears that were still falling. "I never thought he'd do this to me".

"Maybe he isn't cheating Ash", Paige insisted.

"Yeah Ashley...I can't see Jimmy cheating on anyone...especially you", Marco added, placing a comforting arm around Ashley.

She looked up at him appreciatively but shook her head. "I know what I saw guys", she sniffled. "It makes perfect sense now...his excuses, his distant behavior...this Anya girl _was_ his big secret art project", Ashley added spitefully.

"Ash you don't know that...maybe it was just a friendly gesture", Ellie said pleadingly.

"Ellie's right", Spinner cut in. "Jimmy sould be here in a few minutes...just ask him what's going on".

Ashley shook her head. "He's not coming", she spat and four sets of wide eyes fell on her. "I sent him a text...told him dinner was cancelled".

"Why'd you do that?", Marco asked softly.

"Because I don't want to see him right now", she whispered and cuddled into the safety of Marco's chest. He could tell her heart was breaking. "I'm not sure if I ever want to see him again".

--------------------

Ooooh, I left you all with a cliffie...sorry(not)!!! I really don't mean to be so cruel. The next chapter is the last, so stay tuned to see how it all ends.

Huge hugs to Kelley(lilfiftyfour) for my one and only review for the last chapter...thank you!!

Degrassi is not mine.


	8. One giant leap

My note….the last chapter, and I got it all done before the actual episode aired (still don't know exactly which episode it is, though).

ONE SMALL STEP

CHAPTER 8: …ONE GIANT LEAP

It was Saturday June 2, 2007. A day filled with celebration, relief and hope for the future. Graduation day for the Degrassi Community school seniors as well as probably the most bittersweet day in the life of Jimmy Brooks.

He hadn't sleep well the night before, his calls to Ashley and Spinner's cell phones, as well as the Del Rossi, Nash, Michalchuk abode, went unanswered. The situation became even curiouser when Jimmy called the Kerwin-Isaac's home and Toby told him that Ashley was spending the night at Ellie's. He brushed it off though, figuring nothing of it because of the supposed gas leak at the university house, and he didn't have the telephone number for Ellie's mom's house...little did Jimmy know that a teary-eyed Ashley was standing right next to her brother at the time. Toby didn't have to ask Ashley what happened between her and Jimmy, he could tell by her puffy red eyes, the tear streaks on her cheeks...and the fact that she swore him to secrecy about the whole phone ordeal, that is was something major.

The foyer of Degrassi was starting to fill with students, family and friends. Marco, Ellie and Paige were huddled near the gym entrance. "When I talked to him this morning he sounded...preoccupied", Marco told the girls as they waited for their friends.

"Yeah, Spinner said he made up some lame excuse about not being able to meet us here", Ellie added sharply. "And never even bothered to mention last night at all".

Paige felt a flush rise up her neck...she never thought that she could be mad at Jimmy Brooks for anything...but then again, she'd never thought he'd be cheating on one of her best friends. "Speak of the...", she trailed off as she caught a glimpse of Ashley and her family walking through the doors. "Over here Hun", she called out and waved.

"Hi guys", Kate greeted the group of familiar young faces, as she walked up to them. "Ash honey, we're going to go find our seats", she said cheerfully, giving Ashley a small peck on the cheek, before entering the gym.

Ashley nodded, acknowledging her mother, then turned back to her friends. "Spinner said they're lining up in Simpson's class room", Ellie blurted, after not being able to come up with anything else.

Ashley looked over her shoulder to scan the hall. "He went to look for Jimmy", Marco stated, as if reading her mind. She visibly stiffened at the mention of her boyfriends name and Marco immediately felt guilty. "But nobody's seen him or his family yet".

"Oh he'll be here", Ashley spat bitterly. "Sent me at text this morning...", she snickered and flipped her phone open to show them the screen. "Ash, Today's the big day. C U soon. Luv Ya, Jim".

Paige let out an indignant sort, Marco sighed painfully and Ellie cringed. Ashley tossed her phone back into her bag and shrugged. "I need to go sign in", she muttered softly as she walked in the direction of the Media Immersion lab.

---------------

Jimmy waited anxiously at the far end of the hall, near the coaches office, for Anya to give him the okay. She slipped out of the room and over to Jimmy. "I don't think I can go through with this", he stated pleadingly.

Spinner had just rounded the corner when he heard the familiar voice of his best friend, but stopped just short of the next corner, when an unexpected voice answered. "Jimmy, we didn't come this far for you to back out now".

"I'm just not sure...", he hessitated. "...it doesn't feel right".

Spinner couldn't believe what he was hearing, he peeked around the corner, just in time to see this Anya girl put her hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "That's just because we've been hiding it for so long", she assured him. "You're just nervous. Once you get it over with, you'll feel so much better".

Jimmy reached up to clasp Anya's hand. "Anya, I don't know what I would have done without you", he admitted sincerely, causing the young girl to blush fiercely. "You've been so amazing these past few months...".

"Jimmy", she gasped, iterrupting him mid-sentence. Anya took this declaration to mean more than Jimmy intended and leant down to gently kiss his lips. Spinner, now furious, stalked back down the same hall he just come from.

Jimmy immediately pushed Anya away. "What're you doing?", he asked incredulously.

"J-Jimmy...I'm sorry. I just thought...", she stammered, then trailed off as embarrassment kicked in.

"Thought what?", he asked, realizing as the words left his mouth. "Anya, I'm sorry if I mislead you in any way, but...".

"No Jimmy, it was me...I shouldn't have...", she replied, tripping over her words. "I just really, _really_ like you and we were in this moment...and I...".

"It's okay Anya", Jimmy blushed at the compliment and took hold of her hand again. "You're a really great girl...and I'm flattered, honestly. It's just...I love Ashley. I'm in love with Ashley...she's my everything", he admitted sincerely.

"I know and I'm sorry", she replied awkwardly.

"Jimmy", Lana whispered as she cracked the door open and peeked out. She waved for him to come in.

"I've gotta go get into my braces", he sighed reluctantly, not wanting to leave things the way they currently were. Anya nodded and let go of his hand. Jimmy pushed forward a few feet, before pivoting quickly and turning to face Anya. "This doesn't change anything for me...", he stated endearingly. "...your still a part of the team and I'd like you to be up there when...".

"Of course", Anya cut in before he could finish. "...I'll be right behind you".

Spinner was racing back to the MI lab so quickly, he didn't even see Ashley until he bumped shoulders with her. "Spin, did you find Jimmy?", she asked, trying to sound indifferent, but failing miserably.

"Ah no...I didn't see him", he lied and put his arm aroud Ashley, to guide her away from the direction she was headed in.

----------------

Jimmy took in a deep breath and smoothed his gown over his knees, hoping to hide the outline of his braces. He pushed forcefully into the gym, from the other door that led out of the coaches office. "You guys ready to blow this place for good", he teased as he rolled up between Ashley and Spinner. Ashley turned her back and folded her arms across her chest, while Spinner stood there, glarring at Jimmy.

Jimmy reached out for Ashley's hand, but she pulled it away. "Ash, what's wrong?", he asked, baffled.

"Like you don't know...", she replied, keeping her voice to a low growl as to not attract too much attention. Jimmy looked at her incredulously. "Last night...dinner, the campus house...".

"Cancelled...because of a gas leak", he defended.

"No, was actually cancelled after you blew us off to take your little art project out for ice cream", she seethed in reply.

"Oh God...Ash...", Jimmy's heart sank.

"Don't deny it Jimmy...I saw the two of you holding hands at Palmer's last night", Ashley ground out, using all the self control she had not to scream at him.

Jimmy sighed and inched closer, "Listen Ash, I can explain...".

"Just don't Jimmy", Ashley waved him off and walked away.

"Dude, listen...", Jimmy paused to look up at Spinner.

"You gonna explain away the two of you kissin' in the hall a few minutes ago, too?", Spinner spat angrily, just as Ms. Kwan called the students to line up.

Jimmy tried to explain, "Man, you don't understand...".

"Jimmy...we need you up front", Kwan called out.

Jimmy looked from the teacher to his fumming best friend. "Jimmy, we really need to begin", she pressed, motioning impatiently with her hand. He reluctantly pushed forward and took his place at the head of the line, just as the procession music started.

--------------

Jimmy tried in vain, to get the attention of Ashley and Spinner throughout the ceremony. He did however, manage to catch Ms. H's attention, and that earned him a stern warning look. "Thank you Liberty", she commented, thankful that the thirty-nine minute rambling of the schools valedictorian, was finally over. "And now, without further ado, I'd like to welcome to the stage, Degrassi's graduating class of 2007".

Jimmy glanced over his shoulder at Ashley as he pushed for the stage. He wanted desperately, to stop time and just talk to her...tell her everything, but there wasn't time. Ms. Hatzilakos made sure the first row was lined up before she started calling the names...Jimmy was third.

His name was called and there was a burst of applause from the audience, Ashley included. She tried to look away, but her interest was piqued as he pushed forward, then stopped about halfway across the stage. Ashley felt her stomach flop when she saw Anya walk up behind him and a pang of jealously hit her when Jimmy beaconed Anya and whispered something into her ear, as she leaned over his shoulder . Anya's face blanced and she looked guiltily over at Ashley. Ash glanced pleadingly over at Spinner, who, without a word, placed a comforting hand on her knee.

Ashley could feel tears pooling in her eyes as more movement from the stage caught her attention. She looked up and audibly gasped when Lana and Boris stepped on either side of Jimmy, his therapist holding a set of forearm crutches. Jimmy and Lana both glanced from the Brooks', over to Ashley...Lana appearing much more confident than Jimmy as she shot Ashley a hopeful smile. It all became obvious to her, that very moment.

The room fell silent as the 'team' jumped into action.

Mrs. Brooks grabbed onto her husbands hand as she watched Jimmy snap on his brakes, place his feet on the floor and grab the crutches he was offered. "Ash, is he gonna...?", Spinner trailed off, his voice cracking slightly. Ashley nodded affirmitively and slowly stood up to get a better view. Paige grabbed a pack of tissues from her purse, passed it to Marco, who took a bunch, then offered them to a trembling Ellie.

Jimmy locked eyes with Ashley and grinned tentatively, the look on his face melted any lingering feelings of anger in her. He took in a deep breath, then focused on his task...he scooted forward and when ready, stood up shakily. Jeff, Kate and Mr. and Mrs. Brooks followed Ashley's lead and stood up to watch Jimmy. He gazed back at Ashley for some sort of assurance, her teary smile said it all. With all his effort, Jimmy concentrated on taking the four steps to Ms. H...Boris, Lana and Anya following as instructed.

A choked up Ms. Hatzilakos held out the rolled paper for Jimmy. He smiled, face to face with her and shifted his left hand to grab his diploma. Daphne noticed his hesitation to release the grip on his right, in order to shake her hand, so she moved in for a small, modest hug. "Congratulations Jimmy", she stated genuinely, reaching_ up_ to move the tassel on his cap to the right...not bothering to wipe away her happy tears. Jimmy nodded and took four more steps forward, to the other side of the stage so he could get back into his chair without holding up the rest of the ceremony.

Jimmy wheeled down the side ramp where he was met by his parents and a growing group of friends. "_This_ was your big secret project?", Ashley cried, kneeling down beside him.

He smiled softly and nodded sheepishly. "I tried to tell you Ash...", he paused to look from Ashley to Anya. "Anya's an aide at Ryan...".

"I'm Anya Chekofsky, Boris' daughter. I was helping Jimmy with his therapy...and that's all", she cut in officially, just as Ms. H called Toby up for his diploma.

"Oh my God...you're Ani?", Ashley gasped in surprise and stood up. Anya playfully rolled her eyes and nodded in reply. "I sorry Jimmy...", she sighed, feeling very foolish for ever doubting him. "I was so ready to break up with you, you dumb jerk", she scolded playfully and lightly smacked him across the chest.

"Ashley Kerwin", the speakers boomed.

"I'm sorry for any confusion this may have caused", Anya apologized to Ashley, but indirectly at Jimmy too, for the misunderstanding from before.

Ashley smiled. "That's okay...I just get super jealous when it comes to Jimmy", she admitted bashfully. Anya nodded shyly. "Thank you for helping him..."

"Ash", Jimmy called, nudging his head toward the stage.

Ashley turned to see an expectant Ms. Hatzilakos waiting patiently for the student in question. "Ashley...Kerwin", she repeated jovily and a slightly embarrassed Ashley hurried up the steps to the stage. Spinner knew he was up next, so he quickly wipped away his tears and gave Jimmy a congratulatory hug, then took his place at the steps.

"Man that was awesome", Ashley heard Marco say as soon as she stepped off the stage. Jimmy smiled and shook his hand firmly.

"We took like a zillion pictures", Ellie sniffled and she and Paige both gave Jimmy huge hugs.

"And I got it all on tape", Jeff stated pointedly as he continued to record the event. Kate leaned down for a proud hug and kiss.

Jimmy smiled appreciatively to everyone, then turned to pull Ashley onto his lap. "I wanted to tell you Ash, I really did...but I couldn't, not until I was sure I could do it", he explained honestly, and softly kissed her lips.

"You mean you did _this_ for me?", she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

Jimmy smiled shyly. "Yeah, you were my inspiration...but I did it for a lot of reasons", he paused to glance between his parents, friends and therapists. "I did it for all of you, but I also did it for me...", he paused momentarily to look over at Anya. She nodded for him to continue. "...because I wanted my last steps at this school to be up there on that stage, getting my diploma...not that day in that hallway with Rick".

"Oh sweetie", Mrs. Brooks cried, moving through the huddle so she could wrap her arms around both Ashley and Jimmy.

"I'm proud of you son", Mr. Brooks waivered slightly as he placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy nodded. "This doesn't change anything Dad...", he hesitated self-consciously. "...I'll still never be able to walk...".

"Is that only reason why you'd think I'd be proud of you...because you were walking?", Mr. Brooks interrupted questionably. Jimmy just shrugged. "Sure son, that _was_ truly amazing. But, because you've graduated with honors, because you had the courage and determination to try something nobody ever thought you'd be able to do...and because you _are_ my son...that _is_ why I'm so proud of you today".

Jimmy accepted hugs from both of his parents, just as the ceremony was closing. Ms. Hatzilakos motioned for the students to stand in their places for the presentation. Jimmy wheeled back to his spot, this time with Ashley and Spinner standing on either side of him. Ashley and Lana exchanged words, and a hug, then she handed Jimmy's crutches to Ashley and whispered some last minute instructions into her ear.

The crowd waited as Jimmy once again, stood up...and they applauded. Ashley whispered something into Jimmy's ear that made him smile and nod. She directed Spinner to help support Jimmy too as they all took the caps from their heads, and tossed them high into the air...together.

Ashley waited until Jimmy was done repositioning his crutches, before wrapping her arms around his neck. She stepped _up_ on her tip-toes to declare with all of her heart, "I love you Jimmy Brooks".

----------------------

That's it...yes another one of my cheeseball endings, but I thought it was kinda sweet. I want to thank all of my loyal readers and all those who were kind enough to review...lilfiftyfour, havocmangawip, Sunshyne08, Raina-Bess, SammyWammy, NickiHartistheName422 and Alyssa G. And a special shout out to Heather for all of her wonderful help.

It's coming up to a busy time for me, so I'm not sure when the next chapter story will be up...but I'll most likely do a Spimmy friendship oneshot after Death or Glory airs...stayed tuned!

Degrassi is not mine.


End file.
